Fiesta
by Ramenshinigami
Summary: After a long discussion Keith finally agrees to meet Lances family in their holiday home in Spain. Lance is latino and Keith is Korean. Rated T for language but rating may change as the story goes on


Lance walked into the university cafeteria, his phone gripped tightly in his hand. A sour mood spread across his tanned, freckled face as he approached the table where Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Keith where sitting eating lunch. Lance was also eating with them a couple of minutes ago until he got a phone call, which he stepped outside to answer. The caller was his mother.

"Guys. I have to go to Spain to see my family." He declared as he sat down on the bench next to Hunk where his half eaten box of yesterday's leftovers were. Hunk looked at him with curious eyes as he munched slowly on his sandwich. It was usual for Lance to go to Spain to see his family during the summer holidays (which was only a few days away) but for some reason Lance was making a massive fuss about it this year.

"Yeah, no shit. We guessed. You do that ever year" Pidge said as they nibbled on an slice of apple from Shiro's lunch box. Shiro didn't mind.

Lance ignore Pidge's remark and continued "and my mom said I can bring someone with me," He said as he tapped his long fingers rhythmically on the plastic table at which he sat. His eyes scanned the people in front of him as if waiting for someone to volunteer to be his plus one. No one volunteered. "Come on guys you gotta be shitting me. Not even one of you? I hate being the only one my age in the place."

Shiro sighed and put down the orange he was peeling, looking Lance in the eyes "I'm sorry, but I have to do some baby sitting in the holidays. I'm trying to save some money up so I can buy myself a flat. You know that I don't like the dorms here very much" He said, giving Lance an apologetic smile before picking up the orange, focusing his gaze on it once again. Lance sighed and shifted his gaze to Pidge who blinked at him through their glasses

"Me and hot weather don't mix, sorry Lance. I get burnt so easily" they shrugged. Lance whined in frustration and rested his chin in his hands as his gaze shifted to Hunk. Hunk opened to speak but was interrupted by Lance, groaning.

"Come on dude, you're my best friend, don't do this to me- don't turn me down! We're bros for life, remember?" he stated expressively, whispering the last word as if scared that his best friend had forgotten. Hunk chewed his lip nervously.

"I'm scared of flying, I get read motion sick...you know that" He admitted after a short pause. Lance sobbed dramatically and flopped forward so that his upper body was dangling on the table, making his spork that was balancing cautiously on the side of his tubba wear box, fall off. It clanked loudly as it hit the surface, a couple of moments after Lance. He whimpered into the cold plastic.

Shiro piped up "Well Lance, you always have Kei-"

"Oh hell no!," Keith interjected, finally speaking "no way in hell am I going on holiday with that...thing" he said, gesturing to the lanky lump of Lance that was on the table. Lance turned his head to look at Keith and sat up straight, letting out a large, exasperated sigh. Hunk spoke up this time, setting his sandwich down.

"Keith is better than no one, man. Keep that in mind." He said quietly to Lance, making sure the Keith didn't hear. Lance hummed slightly in thought. He guessed Hunk was right. Even if they would bicker like 24/7 and probably never get anything protective done; and even if they would probably set a bad example infront of Lance's mom, Keith would still be better than no one...right?

Lance flopped yet again onto the table, his will to live flew away as his head made contact once again with the surface. "I don't wanna..." He mumbled, his words slightly altered by the table mushing his mouth.

"If you take Keith with you, I will buy you that new box set of One Piece you wanted. You know, the one with the 50 episodes all in one disc set." Hunk said, hoping that would persuade Lance. As expected, Lance's blue eyes shot wide open and he sat up again. Keith was watching the whole scene unravel before him and he swore he saw stars in Lance's eyes.

"Really? But dude, that costs like... loads!" He said, the excitement of a new box set getting the better of him. Hunk nodded shyly, a small grin spread across his face to show that he was being genuine. Lance's eyes moved to look at Keith "You're coming with me to Spain and I don't care whether you want to or not" Keith opened his mouth in protest and he pushed his Starbucks coffee to the side, incase they would have to fight over the issue, he didn't want his latte to spill.

"And why should I? It costs an arm and a leg to go there!" He said, crossing his arms.

"I'm paying for everything. You don't have to pay for a single thing on this trip." Lance said, his tone suddenly softer. Now, Keith wasn't a gold digger, but he liked not having to spend money on things and Lance was willing to do anything, well almost anything to get Keith to accompany him. That One Piece box set meant a lot to him.

"I mean...I can think about it" he said, letting his guard down slightly as he grabbed his coffee again, sipping at it slowly. Keith was always keen on going abroad, but especially keen when it was free..Lance could have almost kissed Keith for that reply...but he didn't. Ew, what the hell. Lance would never go for anyone like Keith. Even if he was Bisexual. Even if Keith was kinda hot, but only kinda...his mullet was stupid, that was why.

Oh, how Lance loved to lie to himself. He let that thought slide and fist bumped the air dramatically, making a very unattractive noise of triumph as he took Keith's answer as a 'yes'.

"Alright, Keith, I need you to pack as soon as possible. We need to leave around about 1 o'clock on Friday after my classes," Lance said, his entire focus on Keith now. "You're allowed one bag for hand luggage and one suitcase to go in the hold," he said, reciting the words his mother told him, only in English and not in Spanish. His mom mainly spoke their mother-tongue to him while together.

Keith flicked his hair slightly out of his face with a pale finger as Lance spoke, not really listening to what Lance was saying but more observing. Like how he used hand gestures to tell stories and how he never could maintain eye contact with the person he as talking to for more than a minute at a time. And how he scratched the back of his neck when he was thinking and how his long eyelashes fluttered when he blin- wait. What was Keith thinking. Well yeah, he was always the observant type, but never this observant. Keith shook that thought off and nodded his head, pretending to listen to what Lance was saying. "So yeah, that's sorted. " The tanned boy said, picking up his spork to stab at the left over chicken in his little blue container, a smile on his lips.


End file.
